


The trouble with being River Song

by Riversongspoilers



Series: The trouble of being River Song [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riversongspoilers/pseuds/Riversongspoilers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when River gets stuck between a hard place and a rock she has to go through the toughest heart ache of all. She thought everything was fine but where does she stand now Clara is on the scene? The Doctor promised to protect River forever and she thought he would but will he be able to protect their baby as well, or will he break his promises along with his wife's heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** The trouble with being River Song **

Chapter one:

River sat on her large double bed facing her full body mirror in her newish apartment rubbing her swollen stomach in disbelief. “How could I have been so reckless, after knowing what Amy went through with me, when Kovarian took me to try and make me kill the man I love?” River sobbed unwillingly. “No, this won’t do, I need to tell the Doctor and he will know what to do to keep me and our child safe.” River sniffed starting to pull herself together. She quickly wiped away her tears, put on her baggiest top and sweat pants which were not easy to find in her wardrobe as all her ‘usual’ attire was at the front, strapped her vortex manipulator around her wrist and set the co-ordinates for the beloved TARDIS.

                                                 

“Clara, what are you doing?” the doctor asked nervously as Clara was walking towards him with her red lips in a pout. The Doctor was backed up against one of the walls in the control room starting to shake under her powerful stare. “Well Doctor, what do you think I’m about to do or want to do?” she asked flirtatiously mere millimetres away from him now. Clara was so close to the Doctor that he could smell her minty breaths on his cheek. Clara, fed up of waiting for Doctor to work out what she was up to, pushed her lips onto his. She Forced her way into his mouth and moved her tongue around his mouth in exploration. The Doctor waved his arms around manically trying to stop her and also partly never knowing what to do with them. By now Clara had placed one hand around his neck and the other was playing in his hair.

Clara had the Doctor so busy that both of them failed to see River Song flash in via her vortex manipulator, it was only when she coughed that they both froze. “Oh sorry dear, I’m not interrupting anything am I?” River asked patronizingly with one eyebrow raised, pointing her gun firmly at Clara’s head. Clara looked at River and saw the pure anger in that was radiating off o her and ran off like a dog with its tail between its legs. “River, River, listen to me,” the Doctor begun “It’s not at all what it looks like” the Doctor tried unsuccessfully however it was too late. River was already punching in the co-ordinates to get her back home but just before she pressed the last button she turned to the doctor, shakily, tears streaming down her face and whispered “How could you?” before vanishing in a flash of grey smoke.

 


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

 

The Doctor kicked the control panel stand so brutally that he thought his foot was going to drop off. “How could I have been that stupid that I let myself get carried away with Clara when I have my beautiful, intelligent, most enigmatic River Song, my own bloody wife?” The doctor shouted pacing around the room.

The Doctor remembered the look in River’s eye; the look of sheer pain that made his hearts want to crumple up inside of him. He replayed the events in his head over and over again from Clara pinning him up against the wall to him freezing after River made her presence known. He mentally slapped himself as he imagined how it must have looked for River and also imagined that will be the first thing he receives from her next time he sees her; ‘if she will let me see her ever again’ he thought sadly.

The Doctor knew three things:

1.) He had to sort out the whole of this mess.

2.) He had to give River space to calm down.

3.) He had to take Clara back to her home for a while until everything blew over.

                                                                                                                                                              

 

“Clara, Clara, where are you?” The Doctor called out as he searched for his missing companion. He walked along endless corridors until he finally found her bedroom. The Doctor hesitated for a moment before knocking politely. A shaky voice whispered quietly, barely audible “Come in.”

Clara was sat in the middle of her double bed cross-legged with a fist full of tissues. Her eyes were red and puffy from where she had obviously been crying and her normally beautiful mousy brown hair was in a tangle and tied up in a messy pony tail. The Doctor sat down next to her; however before he could say anything or tell her how sorry he was for not telling her he was married she beat him to it. “Doctor, I feel so stupid, I am truly sorry for what I did and if you want me to I can go and talk to that woman and tell her what she saw was a mistake.” Clara said in a complete jumbled rush that only a time lord, like the Doctor, could follow and make sense of.

The doctor sat there for a minute, completely stunned by what she said, before he looked her squarely in the eyes, “Clara, you have absolutely nothing at all to apologise for. Yes you kissed me but it was just a simple mistake, granted it could have ended better if my wife hadn’t had-” Clara cut the Doctor off in midstream, “Hang on your wife? How come you never mentioned having a wife? If she’s your wife then why doesn’t she live on the TARDIS with you? How long have you had a wife?” Clara bombarded the Doctor with questions.

“Ah, yes, well, in answer to your questions, yes my wife, because last time I saw her we both suffered losses and we both decided we needed some space for a while, she doesn’t live here because she wanted space to grieve after the losses being her parents and my best friends so she has an apartment back on earth in your time and well, that last question really is tough from my point of view about a year and a half give or take a couple!” the Doctor finished in a rush but always kept his voice soft and even.

“Wow!” was all Clara could say after hearing what the deal was with the Doctor and that woman.

“So, aren’t you going to tell me her name then?” Clara asked smugly.

The Doctor chuckled and smiled at her, “which name do you want?” The Doctor asked although he was more talking to himself, “This is why she and I are so perfectly matched- she has many names too!” the Doctor grinned thinking about his wife and all the names she had accumulated over the years. “She was Born Melody Pond, she then changed it to just Mels, she did live in Manhattan for a while and went by the name of Melody Malone but now goes by the name of River Song; yeah it’s complicated!” the Doctor laughed once again remembering the time Winston Churchill asked if she was attractive and he had simply replied, “Hell in high heels.”

“Okay then, so if I ever get the privilege of meeting her again, hopefully without the gun pointed at my head, I should call her River, yes?” Clara asked nervously not really understanding the Doctor’s relationship with this woman. 

“Yes Clara.” The Doctor answered simply.

 “Doctor, what did you mean by that last question when you answered ‘a year and a half from your point of view?” Clara asked curiously now facing the Doctor on her bed and edging him on with her big brown eyes.

The Doctor took a moment to reply mainly from not knowing where to begin or how to begin, ‘they could be here for a while’ the Doctor thought quietly.

“Well, it’s complicated you see, because we are both time-travellers our time-lines are out of sync which means we always meet out of order. As she puts it were travelling in opposite directions for example every time we meet from her point of view she knows me more but I know her less and vice-versa for my point of view.” The Doctor said as he held back his tears for the next bit, “When I first met River song, I was a different person, literally, I didn’t have a clue who she was or what she meant to me but she knew everything about me because she was from my future.” The Doctor in tears now said, “She gave her life to save me and told me it wasn’t over for me. That woman is always one step in front of everyone, you see because if I had died I wouldn’t have met her parents and they wouldn’t have gotten together meaning they would have never had shenanigans on the TARDIS on their wedding night which would have meant she would never have been born!” The Doctor spoke fast finally pausing for breath; he looked at Clara who looked gobsmacked, “Still following all this?”

“Erm, yeah I think so...” Clara trailed off as she lay down on her bed listening to the Doctor tell her everything.

“from all of this, you can probably tell that my Firsts are her lasts and because we never really know where we are with each other in our timelines we have to keep journals so we know exactly what we have done with each other,” The Doctor smiled “Spoilers is her favourite word” the Doctor’s smile faded slightly “that’s the truth behind it all though, Spoilers, we’re always having to keep secrets from one another to prevent paradoxes from occurring,” The Doctor thought for a moment before his smile returned as he quietly said “I wouldn’t change her for the universe though!”

This made Clara smile and giggle, “She seems lovely, your wife, And I totally understand if you would like me to go home for a while, you know until things blow over with the missus?” Clara grinned nudging the Doctor in the ribs.

The Doctor sighed looking down at her, “You always know exactly what to say don’t you?” the Doctor nudged her lightly back, “Thank you but do you mind if I drop you off now, I really think I need to go and explain things to River and also think it would be better if, no offence, you weren’t around, just for the time being, I mean maybe when the two of you get to know each other you will be great friends!” The Doctor rambled on until Clara shut him up by getting up suddenly, packing her bag and heading towards the console room.

“Doctor, I told you, its fine!” Clara exclaimed before lowering her voice and using a much softer tone, “I understand ok, now just pick me up next Wednesday and good luck!” Clara winked at the Doctor and walked out of the TARDIS and back into her old home.

The Doctor’s eyes lingered on the door for a moment before he quickly whizzed around the controls pulling levers and pressing buttons until the TARDIS landed in River’s front room.

The Doctor stepped through the big blue doors walking straight into River greeting him with a hard slap around his face.  


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3: **

The Doctor and River sat in silence on her TARDIS blue sofa in her living room; The Doctor was nursing his swollen cheek with an ice pack while River sat at the other end of the sofa deliberately putting space between them. They sat there in silence for quite some time, both of them deep in thought and neither one knowing who should speak first.

“So, aren’t you going to tell me who that girl is and why she had her lips all over-” river began but was quickly cut off by a sudden sharp pain in her stomach that made her double over clutching her gasping for breath.

“River, River, River what’s wrong?” The doctor asked immediately concerned, he scooped River up into his arms bridal-style and carried her into the Tardis to the med-bay to do a full body scan.

River started to struggle in the Doctor’s arms, “No Doctor, please No, I’m fine, honestly I don’t need a body scan!” she shouted to him, doing everything she could to get out of his grip but it was no use, he was too strong, “Please Doctor, Please listen to me!” River begged and pleaded as he carried her into the sterile white room.

As soon as the Doctor put foot into the room he firmly and strongly said, “Full body scan on River Song.”  An interface came out of nowhere and shone a light down river and back up again. Once the scan was complete and they were waiting for the results to come back through the Doctor lay River on a petite bed that was in the room. It took about a minute for the results to come through onto the monitor screen; when they did the Doctor was both astonished and speechless.

The Doctor and River read and re-read what the scanner said, the Doctor still in disbelief while River shook her head solemnly trying to hold back the tears that she could feel prickle the backs of her eyes.

The screen read:

**Full body scan on River Song:**

**Healthy,**

**4months pregnant,**

**60% Time lord - 40% Human,**

**River Song showing signs of above average blood pressure.**

River started to quietly sob and before long she had tears streaming down her face. “River what’s wrong?” The Doctor asked confused at what could be so upsetting forgetting how she must still be feeling after her catching Clara kissing him.

“What the hell do you mean what’s wrong?” River screamed at him through her sob as she tried to steady her voice and went on, “Doctor, can you imagine how I’m feeling at the moment, I came to find you on the TARDIS and tell you that I was pregnant with your child which I’m already nervous about having after what my parents went through with me,” river paused and sighed before whispering, “To find you snogging some other girl!”

“River it’s not like that, Clara got the wrong end of the stick, she didn’t know we’re married and she feels terrible about the whole mess, please listen to me when I tell you that you are the only woman that is constantly on my mind, You’re my mad, impossible Melody Pond and...” the Doctor paused before taking River’s hand in to his and had his eyes burrowed into hers like he was looking into an endless black hole, “I love you, River Song.”

River finally wiped her tears away with her sleeve as she looked at her Doctor with a small smile growing on her face, “That’s the first time you have ever said those three words to me.” River spoke shakily yet softly as she sat upright now on the bed and dangled her legs off the edge as she motioned for the Doctor to sit down beside her.

The Doctor sat down next to his wife holding her hand once again, “River you need to know that I vowed to protect you forever and you also need to know that I will also protect our baby against whoever might want him or her forever.” The Doctor told her firmly as he gave her hand a gently squeeze.

The Doctor put one arm around River pulling her closer to him while he lightly pressed his other hand on her swollen belly which made them both share a smile.  


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4: **

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS with a wide grin on his face, he was still in disbelief that he was going to be a father once again and was suddenly overwhelmed with bliss and joy. Knowing River was still unsure about everything he thought back to how his old companion, Rose Tyler, would say “A cup of tea makes everything seem better.” The Doctor walked over to River’s kitchen and set about making two cups of tea; one for him and one for his beloved wife.

River walked out of the TARDIS not long after in a change of clothes looking more like her usual self. She was wearing jeans and a dangerous red vest top that was now just a little too small showing her baby bump clearly, she also wore her denim jacket over the top as it was always a little chilly in the TARDIS. River walked over to the Doctor who was sat up to her small table in the kitchen holding his tea whilst attempting to dunk a jammy-dodger in it. She picked up her cup of tea that was on the side along with several jammy-dodgers and took a seat opposite the Doctor.

“You can tell this baby is yours!” she joked, “I’m already craving these!!” River teased as she popped one of the biscuits into her mouth.

The Doctor laughed and then they both fell into an awkward silence neither one knowing where to go from there. River finally spoke up, not being able to handle the tension that was brimming in the silence, “Im not exactly the maternal type though, am I Doctor, I don’t know anything about being a mum, god, Im going to be useless.” River moaned with worry in her voice. River was already hating having these pregnancy hormones as she realised she was on the verge of tears again.

The Doctor bopped her on the nose using that as his way of telling her off, “Oi, I want to hear less of that, you’re going to be a great mum and our baby is going to be the luckiest kid in the whole universe, do you hear me?” The Doctor told her confidently with a large smile stretching across his face like a five year-old.

“Doctor, how can you be so confident that our child is going to be ok?” River asked as she addressed what needed to be said, “Everyone knows how important a Time lord child is, even half a one, there are a thousand worlds that would rip the universe apart just to get it and use it against you.” River paused briefly catching her breath before continuing on and getting everything off her chest, “Madame Kovarian is still out there, I just know it, I don’t want anyone to go through what I went through with that woman ever again, let alone our own child!” River raised her voice slightly at the end showing how serious she was.

Realisation flooded the Doctor as he understood exactly how she was feeling. All along he thought she didn’t want the baby however he couldn’t have been more wrong; River was already attached to their baby, so much so, that she was terrified about losing it or it ending up in the hands of Madame Kovarian. He understood her worry that was ‘if Kovarian did kidnap their baby then it would be made into a weapon against its own father, it would have to endure the torture its mother went through.’   

The Doctor took River’s hand in comfort giving it another gentle squeeze of reassurance and understanding before he spoke. “River, I can promise you that will never happen because the universe knows that I will destroy everything and everyone that stands in the way of me and our child, I didn’t get the name ‘ _The Oncoming Storm’_ from nowhere you know!” The Doctor told River firmly, But keeping his voice light and cheerful at the end trying to lighten the tone.

“Thank you sweetie, that’s good to know.” River smiled happily at her husband, “And you promise me nothing is going on between you and Clara?” River asked sharply, already knowing the answer.

“Of course, and I promise.” The Doctor said without hesitation or doubt in his voice or mind.  

The Doctor took a moment not knowing whether to go forward and ask her or not, knowing how temper mental she gets, although he went forward and asked her the all important question, “River, I know we both said we needed time and space however I’ve been thinking lately and especially now I know you’re pregnant and need somewhere where you will be safe...” The Doctor rambled on until eventually deciding to just come out and ask her, “River, would you like to move back into the TARDIS with me?”

River stood up and walked around the table to get closer to him, leant down and gave him a light peck on his cheek before whispering in his ear, “I thought you would never ask.”

River quickly went to her bedroom packing up her essentials and getting together the bits and bobs she wouldn’t be able to live without that wasn’t on the TARDIS already. This involved: Her gun, her diary and a few clothes as she knew the TARDIS already had a wide variety of clothes in the wardrobe.

After River was packed she walked back into her living room to find her Doctor reading quantum physics and mechanics for TARDIS’s. River rolled her eyes at him as she took his hand and led him into the blue box. “Next stop everywhere!” River laughed as she set about flying the TARDIS in to the time vortex.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5: **

River slowly opened her eyes as her surroundings became clearer. She turned over in bed and smiled to see her Doctor smiling back. River knew that the Doctor didn’t need as much sleep as she did even though she didn’t need much either as she had time-lord DNA merged with her Human DNA so on the rare occasion when the Doctor did decide to stay in bed with her for the full night, instead of getting bored and finding something better to do, came as quite a compliment.

“Hello sweetie.” River whispered as her eyes fell closed once again but her mouth had grown into a happy smile.

“And what sort of time do ya call this?” The Doctor questioned her teasingly, taking what she once said to him and making it into a joke.

River opened her eyes once again and propped herself up by pillows whilst peering over The Doctor to see what time it was.

It was only 6:30am.

  River groaned, “Have you ever heard of this new thing that’s been invented?” She asked coyly.

“No, what’s that then?” The Doctor asked excitedly, thinking he was going to find out something new that he hadn’t have heard of before.

“A LIE IN!” River joked mock-angrily as she did her famous eye roll at The Doctor. River was just about to get up out of bed when she felt something move inside of her. It took River a moment to register what she felt but by the second time it happed she quickly grabbed The Doctor’s hand and placed it on her stomach.

“Oh my God!” The Doctor gasped realising what was happening, “Is that what I think it is?” The Doctor questioned River to make sure.

“Yes Dear, I do believe it is.” River told him as she placed a hand over his.

“And is this the first time, you know, you felt this happen?” The Doctor asked disbelievingly not taking his eyes off of her bump.

“Yes Sweetie and I can tell you it feels bloody weird!” River answered once again with a smile stretching far across her face.

River finally managed to pry Doctor’s hand away from her belly for her to get up and out of bed. From her wardrobe she grabbed some soft lounge-in trousers and a nice baggy top, knowing they weren’t going anywhere today so she didn’t have to dress to impress, pulled the clothes on and sauntered out of the room swaying her hips leaving The Doctor staring after her in awe.

“Mad, impossible woman.” The Doctor muttered to himself as he too began to get dressed pulling on his usual choice of clothes.

                                                                                                                 

River made her way to the TARDIS’s library determined to find what she wanted. It didn’t take her long before she found the giant old leather book that was covered in dust and soon was curled up on one of the sofas with a blanket wrapped around her. After feeling the baby kick, it suddenly dawned on her how they had no knowledge of Time lord pregnancies; she didn’t even know the gestation period granted she and the baby were semi- human.

River was relieved to find out that Time lord pregnancies were a tiny bit shorter at 8 and a half months. “That’s something, I suppose” River mumbled under her breath as she skipped a head a couple of pages and suddenly felt sick to the stomach and knew it wasn’t the baby making her feel that way.

The heading at the top of the page was written in bold:

  **Miscarriages**

Underneath this as clear as day and as blunt as a club were the words:

**_A human stands a 75% chance of miscarriage when carrying a Time lord’s child._ **

River read and re-read and read again and again until her vision went blurry and she dropped the book on the floor with a loud thud.

River sat frozen to the seat as her tears streamed down her cheeks, she had just started to tremble and whimper when the Doctor walked in carrying breakfast on a tray.

The Doctor almost dropped the whole lot as his eyes were drawn immediately to the large book on the floor which had fallen open on the exact page River had been reading. The Doctor quickly skim-read the page and then slowly looked over at his wife.

The Doctor didn’t know where to begin so he silently sat the breakfast on the nearby coffee table and sat next to River as he lightly placed the palm of his hand on her knee.  River laid her head on his shoulder and quietly cried into his ear. “I, this,” River tried to speak through her sobs, “This never even occurred to me!” River finally managed to say as she gently rested one of her hands on her stomach shiver slightly.

“And it’s not going to happen either.” The Doctor told her whilst placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “River, that percentage is for ordinary, pure humans.” The Doctor explained, “River you have Time lord DNA as well as human and you’re strong, the strongest woman I’ve ever known...” The Doctor tried to reassure her but was cut off.

“But what if that’s not enough, Doctor, what then?” Rived asked through her sobs that were slowly turning to hiccups. “There will still be a chance of me miscarrying.”

“Oh River, we’ll make it enough, and besides everyone has a chance of miscarriage, we’ll just have take extra-precautions and have the TARDIS regularly run health checks and scans on you, trust me River, we’re going to make this work.” The Doctor pulled River into a full embrace before holding her back at arm’s length, he tucked a stray curl that had fallen in front of her hair behind her ear before teasingly saying, “and I promise I will try not to annoy you too much in order to keep your stress levels down!”

This caused River to smile even if it was a small one as she snuggled up even closer to the Doctor. As he slowly rubbed her back and gently ran his other hand through her hair he gradually eased her into a gentle sleep.

Of course The Doctor was nervous for River and their child but he couldn’t let her see him break down; no right now he had to be strong.      


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

River woke up a few hours later ridiculously confused. She remembered reading that awful page on miscarriages and she also remembered The Doctor telling her everything was going to be fine; What she couldn’t remember was how she had woken up in her and The Doctor’s bed.

She turned over to turn on the small light which was on her bed-side cabinet when she saw a small note leant against a steaming hot cup of tea.  

**_I’LL BE IN THE KITCHEN DEAR,_ **

**_TAKE YOUR TIME._ **

**_-THE DOCTOR XX_ **

River propped herself up in bed using pillows as she smiled at the note sipping her tea. “That wonderful idiot.” River muttered to herself realising that she must have fallen heavily asleep on him and that he must have carried her to their bed knowing she needed to rest. 

She quickly finished off her drink feeling much better than when she had gone to sleep and actually feeling excited about what the future may hold for them as she wondered off to find her ‘wonderful idiot.’

It didn’t take her long to find the kitchen and there as promised was her husband. The Doctor didn’t notice her at first as he had his back to her and River could tell that he was deep in thought. “Whatever is the matter sweetie?” River questioned making her presence known.

“Ah, oh, errmm, yes, good you’re up!” The Doctor started nervously, “Why don’t you come over and take a seat dear?” The Doctor asked mysteriously as he over-gestured with his hands for her to take a seat next to him. River’s heart leapt and her stomach dropped; this didn’t sound good.

“Listen River, You need to know that no one can ever replace you, your mum or even your dad for that matter,” The Doctor started, failing to notice how pale River was going.

‘Oh no, No way is he doing this to me, not after all I have been through with him, No he can’t be, Not now I’m carrying his child, surely he can’t be finishing with me!’ River thought panicked.

“-But Clara, you know, she was there for me when I lost everything and everyone; she helped me see the good in the universe again and she never once judged me...” The Doctor rambled on staring into space not noticing the shade of red river was turning through sheer anger.

‘I knew it! I just knew something was going on between those two. He is unbelievable; he gets his wife knocked up and then starts to tell her that he is trading her in for a younger model!’ River thinks outraged. Not being able to contain herself any longer she abruptly stood up cutting The Doctor off, “I told you!” River shouted at The Doctor.

The Doctor completely taken back was speechless as he watched his wife rage on, “What you thought that I was going to be fine with this, eh, did you?” River shouted fire and furry in her eyes.

“Well, I feel bad about what you walked in on but I thought we talked about that, I thought it would be alright, I didn’t think it would be that much of a big deal!” The Doctor said going an octave higher than his normal voice. The Doctor honestly couldn’t understand why she was so upset and angry he thought she might take a bit of persuading but he never thought she would react quite like this.

“Well, what about everything you said to me last night, how you promised to protect me and the baby forever, or were they just words?” River shouted although her voice was now tinted with hurt and betrayal.

“River, I meant every single word I said to you last night and more, I thought you would like this, I thought you would be for this.” The Doctor told her with a confused look on his face.

That was it. That was when River really blew her top and lost her rag, “How could even you think I would want to be traded in for a younger model?” River shouted in disbelief.

“Wait, What?” The Doctor asked with a confused tone of voice which River took as him playing dumb.

“Well that’s what you’re doing isn’t it?” River shouted although her eyes had started to betray her by leaking a few un-wanted tears, “You’re abandoning me and our unborn child for that Clara girl, a younger, more attractive companion who doesn’t have the baggage!” River turned away to hide her tears which were now free-falling down her face.

The Doctor leapt up from his seat and in one fluent motion spun his wife around and planted a smooth kiss on her lips. He broke the kiss off and held on to the sides of her face passionately, whilst looking her square in the face afraid of letting her go he finally told her, “my amazing, wonderful, stupid Melody Pond!” The Doctor spoke quickly while kissing her several times more around her face, “How could you ever think I was ever going to abandon you?” The Doctor asked already knowing that she had got the wrong end of the stick about what he had been talking about.

“But with what you just said, I mean you said how no one could ever replace me, mum or dad but then you started talking about Clara and how she was there for you when I wasn’t!” River said a little calmer but her voice and body still trembled.

“Oh River, I simply wanted to know whether you would be ok with us going to pick her up and her travelling with us for a while?” The Doctor asked half relieved he knew what caused her to be so upset and half nervous about what her verdict would be on Clara.

River takes a moment to reply which only makes The Doctor even more anxious before River broke out into a wide eyed smile. “Oh, is that all?” River questioned, “Of course that’s okay Doctor!” River told him relieved.

“Oh, right, erm okay then,” The Doctor awkwardly scratched his cheek which wasn’t missed by River.

“Well what’s the matter now, sweetie?” River asked confused once again.

“Oh well nothing, it’s just that, I thought you might need a bit more persuading, that’s all.” The Doctor told her sincerely still not sure if what River was saying was a trap.

“Oh, you daft old fool, when Clara first rang you to ask about the internet, who do you think that woman was in the shop that gave her your number?” River asked with an eye-roll as she wiped the last few tears from her eyes.

The Doctor’s eyes widened in surprise and astonishment; “Wait, what, that was you?” The Doctor asked barely believing his ears, “But why?” The Doctor questioned her as he sat back down on the chair needing a rest from the events of the last 10 minutes.

“Well of course it was sweetie!” River laughed, “I knew how upset you were when mum and dad had gone and we both needed some space as well, I came across Clara and saw she was something special and would attract your eye, so when she came to me asking about the internet I gave her your number!” River explained, “Rule number 3, doctor,” River paused for effect, “Never travel alone.”

The Doctor, still seemingly astonished spoke up quietly still unsure, “So it was you, all you?”

River walked over to him and crouched down so she was level with him before whispering “Spoilers!” very flirtatiously in to his ear which sent cold shivers down his spine.

River had just walked out through the door of the kitchen before turning back and resting against the doorframe with one arm stretching up showing off the best of her curves before saying; “Oh but don’t think im leaving my gun behind, you know, just in case she steps out of line again!” River winked at the Doctor although he knew she was being deadly serious. The Doctor watched as she rolled her eyes and walked off in the direction of the console room swaying her hips from side-to-side outrageously.                      


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The Doctor took a seat in the console room as he watched and admired his wife flying his ship. River always knew exactly which buttons to press and which levers to pull. ‘How did she make it look so easy and how does she make herself look that sexy while flying MY TARDIS?’ the Doctor wondered to himself as he gazed at river in awe.

“Honestly Sweetie, the TARDIS sounds so much healthier when I fly her properly!” River said to the doctor with a laugh and a smug grin on her face.

“Yeah, well, you know what; I prefer it when the stabilizers aren’t on.” The Doctor said crossly as he walked over to where he had draped his tweed jacket over a railing and put it on.

“Why’s that dear?” River grinned, “Because it’s a bumpier ride?” River asked with a mock-innocent expression on her face as she winked at the Doctor and fluffed up her golden hair even more.

“What, no, of course that’s not the reason!” the Doctor squeaked out in horror, “I just prefer the noise it makes when the stabilizers are left off.” The Doctor told her embarrassed and all ready turning a light shade of red.

River let out a small laugh that she had been trying to hold in before saying, “Oh Doctor, I know you do!”

River sauntered out through the TARDIS doors with a large smile on her face with the Doctor following her like a lost puppy blushing furiously. River stopped abruptly which almost made the Doctor walk straight into her; she looked round at him and asked, “So which house is it?”

The Doctor took river’s hand and gave it a light squeeze before leading the way over to Clara’s house. The Doctor paused outside her door, he looked at River once more making sure everything was still fine, as she gave him a reassuring smile, he quickly knocked on the door.  

“It’s open!” a familiar, cheerful voice shouted that was unmistakably Clara Oswald.

“Well here goes nothing.” River said quietly as the Doctor opened the door and marched in to find out where Clara was, still holding on to River.

Clara was in the kitchen (with her back to the where they were walking in) wearing her blue checker dress with black tights and her biker boots on whilst wearing bright pink rubber gloves holding a plate that she was washing up.  Hearing the doctor’s footsteps she smiled, “So have you sorted out everything with the missus?” Clara asked without turning around.

River raised one of her long eye brows and gripped the Doctor’s hand a little tighter showing possession, “You could say that.” River said firmly as a small smug smile crept on to her face.

Clara spun around on the spot, almost dropping the plate she had been cleaning, as her mouth fell open in shock. Clara stared at river for a moment before her eyes dropped to her noticeable swollen stomach.

River laughed at the awkward situation between the three of them as she gave her husband another firm squeeze of the hand, “Sweetie, aren’t you going to introduce us?” River asked playfully.

As the Doctor was still stuck for words, River took charge in introductions; “Professor River song,” River paused, “Archaeology.”

River shook Clara’s hand with her free hand, “It’s so nice to meet you properly and not be holding a gun at your head.” River smiled at Clara with a rather intimidating and knowing smile.

“Erm, right, yeah, listen I, I, I’m sorry about you know...” Clara stuttered and stumbled trying to apologise.

“What, about snogging my husband?” River asked bitter sweetly however all Clara could do was nod her head, terrified that River was going to point her gun at her once again.

“Oh don’t worry about it!” River told her astonishing both Clara and The Doctor, “I guess I may have over reacted slightly, I blame it all on the pregnancy hormones myself!” River joked before turning serious again, “Just make sure it doesn’t ever happen again or else there will be trouble.” River finished putting extra emphasis on the words ‘ever’ and ‘will’, as her hand went to touch her gun that was, at the moment, safely in its holder on her belt however the gesture did not go un-noticed by Clara. Seeing this made Clara’s eyes go wide with horror which in turn painted a smug smile on River’s face.

The Doctor finally finding his voice again and desperate to change topic as well as bring the tension levels down asked, “So, where are the kids?”

Clara, still not taking her eyes off of River’s hand answered quickly “oh, they’re at school.”

“Oh good!” The Doctor beamed, “Well, my wonderful wife and I wanted to know whether you wanted to come back, that is on to the TARDIS?” the Doctor asked Clara and was glad when he felt some of the tension in the room disappear slightly.

Clara took a moment to reply with a mixture of thoughts running through her head, “Doctor, I would love to come back but I don’t want to be stepping on anyone’s toes.”

“Nonsense Clara!” the Doctor exclaimed.

“But I don’t want to be getting in the way of you and River.” Clara said quietly cautiously eying River.

Clara looked at River now fully in the eye really making sure it was ok with her, “Well, only if it’s ok with you?” Clara asked shyly.

River smiled gently at her now, “of course it is,” River’s voice now much softer and calmer, “Clara, I should be thanking you.” River told Clara.

“Thanking me, why?” Clara asked very confused.

“Because you were there for my husband when I couldn’t be.” River told Clara softly.

Clara smiled at this, “I’m glad the two of you worked things out, you deserve each other and I would be honoured to travel with the two of you.”Clara told them which caused them all to smile and laugh.

Clara quickly ran upstairs to grab her bag of essentials which she hadn’t bothered to unpack since she had been home and grabbed her book of ‘101 things to see’ before running back down the stairs, out of the house and into the TARDIS with a huge smile reaching fully across her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Clara woke up earlier than usual the next morning in her hard, lumpy bed in the TARDIS. Her room had defiantly shrunk in the night. ‘God, you really do hate me, don’t you?’ Clara thought, fed up with the TARDIS always making her life a misery, “What have I done to make you hate me so much, eh?”  Clara asked the grumpy TARDIS out loud this time, “I bet you just _love_ River, Don’t you.” Clara asked the TARDIS rhetorically, putting extra emphasis on the word love whilst rolling her eyes and scowling at one of the walls.

Deciding that now she was awake she might as well go and get some breakfast, even though it was only 7:00am, she wondered around the TARDIS corridors until eventually stumbling into to the kitchen.

Knowing that the Doctor’s (pregnant) wife was onboard the TARDIS with them, she wasn’t expecting to see anyone up this early; expecting them to have a nice couple of hours in bed. So she was completely shocked when she turned the corner into the kitchen to see River already in there with a cup of tea and a pack of jammy-dodgers by her side. “Oh, erm, I wasn’t expecting to see anyone up this early.” Clara stuttered as she walked over to the recently boiled kettle and started making a cup of tea.

“The Doctor is a full Time-lord which means he doesn’t need much sleep and I’m part Time-lord which means I need a little more sleep but still not much, The Doctor is in the console room attempting to fix something if you wanted him.” River said through mouthfuls of biscuits.

Clara looked at her for a moment before sitting down at the table with her cup of tea opposite River. “Oh no, it’s ok, actually I wanted to talk to you...” Clara trailed off while focusing on taking a big slurp of her tea.

“Okay, what would you like to know?” River smiled showing Clara that she didn’t need to be intimidated by her anymore.

“The Doctor told me that your relationship is difficult and complicated, He told me how you always meet out of order because you’re both time travellers so you have to keep, erm, oh what was that word he used?” Clara finished, unsure, hoping River would help her out.

“Spoilers?” River asked with a smirk on her face although he voice was still soft and quiet. “Okay so you want to know our story, well my story with the Doctor?” River asked happily.

Clara nodded her head slightly, “Well only if you want to.” Clara replied not wanting to push her.

“Well let’s see now then, my parents are Amelia Pond and Rory Williams, or as the Doctor refers to them; The Girl Who Waited and The Last Centurion.” River begun as a pang of sadness hit her as she remembered her parents. “You know the Doctor is wonderful, but you also know how many enemies he has, well, when they found out that his current travelling partner at the time had fallen pregnant with me whilst in the TARDIS in flight, some of them hatched a plan. They cloned Amy and took the real Amy hostage keeping her safe and asleep until I was ready to come out. My mum gave birth to me in a place called Demon’s run. My mother’s kidnapers ran tests on both of us and when I was born they finally found what they were looking for.” River said as her eyes glazed over remembering everything so clearly although she was only a baby but she always put it down to her Time-lord DNA.

“What was it that they found?” Clara asked curiously although as she saw River was getting upset she asked in a soft gentle tone.

“You see, because I was conceived in flight in the TARDIS, it caused me to have Time-lord + human DNA. This meant that I can regenerate and they soon realised that I could be used as a mighty weapon against the Doctor. The Doctor and Rory did come to save us but they were too late, I was already light years away taken by Madame Kovarian herself.” River spoke slowly, “That was the day Amy, Rory and the Doctor found out who I really was...” River trailed off mysteriously.

“No, hold on, I thought you said you were just born, surely everyone knew that you were Amy and Rory’s daughter?” Clara asked already confused.

River took a moment, not sure what the best way was to describe it, “Well, I was taken at birth by Kovarian who trained and conditioned me against the Doctor so that one day I would kill him. When I was about 10, I was living at an orphanage in America under the rein of Kovarian and the silence until I ran away; I didn’t last long on the streets and so I regenerated and took the name of Mels. I managed to find my way through foster homes until I ended up in the village of Leadworth in England where my un-knowing parents were still growing up in the past.  We became best friends and so in a way they got to raise me after all, as I was quite a reckless teenager, they just didn’t know it at the time. I managed to get Amy and Rory together who then went travelling with the Doctor while I hatched my plan, still believing that the Doctor was evil and had to be destroyed. The next time he visited I followed Amy and Rory and demanded he took me with them. It’s a long story and we ended up in Berlin with Hitler who shot me. This event was after Demon’s run for them so they knew that River song version of me was their daughter because after I was taken Amy was pretty upset so the River song me went to their time when they were still at Demon’s run and told them that I was their daughter, which left them all a bit speechless needless to say. Anyway going back to Berlin, Hitler shot me and I regenerated from Mels to who I am now, River Song, although I didn’t know that was my name at the time. I wore poisoned lipstick that I knew The Doctor couldn’t regenerate from and poisoned him from a kiss. Seeing how upset my parents were made me realise that I had been tricked and so I used the rest of my remaining regenerations to bring him back to life.” River finished for breath, looking at Clara who held her mouth open in disbelief.

Realising they had both finished their cups of tea, Clara stood up and made them some more while River resumed her story. “Well, deciding that I was now in love with the mysterious Time-lord, I decided to go to university to study archaeology in the 51st century. I thought I had escaped Kovarian and the silence but I was so wrong; they put me in a space suit that was programmed especially to kill the Doctor and it was completely in control of me, I couldn’t do anything to stop it. The Doctor knew he was going to his death and so he invited a future me as well as Amy and Rory to watch so I knew that I was always forgiven. I couldn’t kill the man I loved however although it was a fixed point in time which can’t be re-written  and so because I refused to shoot the man I loved, time started to collapse, but of course he was always one step in front of everyone. We found each other in the alternate universe and knew all we had to do was touch and time would begin again but that also meant I would be killing the Doctor again. There was always so much rumour about that man and I; was I the woman who murdered him or the woman that married him?” River finished with a question.

“Ok so what happened then, did you marry him or murder him?” Clara asked already thinking she knew the answer.

“Well on top of the pyramid where I had built a timey-wimey (as the Doctor would have it,) distress beacon, we took his bowtie and started the quick version of a Time-lord marriage. Half way through he whispered in my ear what he made out to look like his name but actually was the words “Look into my eye.”  I gazed deeply into his eye to see the miniaturised real version of himself actually inside a robot version of himself waving at me. Knowing then that he would be safe inside the robot when I shot him and when we burnt him on the lake back in the real universe, we kissed sealing the deal and sealing our fate. This way he could go back into the shadows with everyone thinking he was dead and that’s how I ended up spending all my days in prison although he always came and swept me away for the nights. I helped out on a special archaeology field trip with the future church, which was the first time Amy met me as an adult and was only the second time the Doctor had met me from his point of view. Anyway I managed to get a pardon, I then went to my mother and father’s to tell them the good news that the Doctor wasn’t dead but also that im his wife which mummy wasn’t so thrilled about as that meant she was his mother-in-law.” River finished, pausing for another breath, hoping that she hadn’t missed anything out up to that point.            

“Wow, yeah, that really is complicated! So let me get this straight: you grew up with your mother and father as their best friend, your mother then got pregnant with you, you then got kidnapped and trained to kill the Doctor, you killed the Doctor with a kiss, you then brought him back to life using the rest of your regenerations, you then get kidnapped again and are forced to kill the Doctor again, you then refuse to kill him and end up marrying him, You then kill him again although it wasn’t really him, to end up in jail for killing someone you didn’t, and then the man your convicted of killing takes you away at night to do whatever, and I DON’T want details, you then go on an archaeology trip to meet the Doctor and Amy when they don’t know who you are, you get pardoned, you go to your parents house and tell them that you didn’t kill the Doctor after all and instead you ended up marrying him?” Clara asked exasperated trying to get her head around all the new information. “Yeah, I agree with the Doctor how you gave him a few mixed signals at the start of your relationship!” Clara joked.

“Err, yes, I could have just put it like that I suppose.” River smiled before carrying on to the end of her story. “Well, you might have guessed by now that I don’t travel with the doctor all the time and now that I was free from prison I travelled to the 1930’s America, Manhattan. I got stuck there for a while as my vortex manipulator broke because there was too many time distortions due to a race of aliens called The Weeping Angels which work by zapping you back in time and feeding off the energy from the days you never lived. Rory got zapped back to where I was in the past and then the Doctor finally managed to get to us but Rory and Amy had to break the paradox by jumping off a building. They then woke up in the present day with me and the Doctor but Rory got zapped back again and Amy made the choice to go with him than stay with us on the TARDIS.” River finished as she remembered how difficult that day had been for all of them.  

Clara was almost on the verge of tears herself; she had got this remarkable woman all wrong, no wonder she was a bit possessive of her husband,  “Oh River, I’m so sorry, I had no idea how much you have been through, I feel terrible.” Clara finished as she looked deep into Rivers eyes seeing beyond the shield she held over herself and catching a glimpse of the scared little girl she still was inside.

“Oh Don’t be, I have a good life really,” River paused and smiled, “I got to grow up having my parents as my best friends and I got to marry a man that would go to the end of the universe to protect me.” River laughed it off and just like that her walls were back up and she was back to being her usual self.

River felt the baby give a little kick and her hand automatically went to rest on her bump. “So I take it that’s his then?” Clara asked casually, smiling as she pointed at River’s stomach.

“Oh yes dear, this is defiantly the Doctor’s, you can tell because all I have been craving is those bloody jammy-dodgers!” River said with mock-anger as she looked down at her swollen stomach with love in her eyes.

“I’ve got a good idea, how about we try to persuade the Doctor to take us on a shopping trip?” River asked Clara enthusiastically.

Clara’s eyes lit up by the idea as she nodded her head in agreement. “Oh good, I know a planet that is literally one massive shopping centre, I need to go and get some new clothes and by that I mean maternity clothes but don’t you dare tell anyone!” River managed to get out before they both erupted in to a fit of giggles.

“Right, come on then, let’s go find the designated driver!” River said already making her way out of the kitchen making air quotation marks with her fingers around the last two words.


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9: **

“Oh come on Doctor!” both River and Clara begged to try and get him to take them shopping. River realised that they weren’t getting very far with these tactics so instead she moved on to her well known womanly wiles. “Oh, please sweetie, if you take us shopping I promise I’ll make it up to you tonight.” River whispered seductively into his ear while giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

The Doctor began to blush, not knowing how to react around his wife, in front of Clara. “Well what do you have in mind?” the Doctor whispered back in a hushed voice but Clara still managed to hear.

“Well, put it this way Sweetie, I won’t put the blue stabilizers on...” River replied in no attempt to keep what was being said just between the two of them.

“Oh god, I’m not sure if this was such a good idea going shopping now I’m seeing the consequences.” Clara mumbled as she watched River trail kisses around his neck wining the Doctor over.

“Well, I guess a small shopping trip couldn’t hurt.” The Doctor said slowly and quietly stepping out of his wife’s grasp, setting the co-ordinates for their destination.

River smiled and gave the Doctor one final peck on his lips before walking away in the direction of their bedroom. “Oh and Doctor, to show my gratitude I’ll leave my gun and vortex manipulator here so I won’t feel the need to shoot something or disappear without explanation!” River shouted over her shoulder with a laugh.

15 minutes later.

 The TARDIS made its groaning and wheezing noises as it landed in the 23rd century, Earth, in a massive shopping centre.

The three of them stepped out; Clara was wearing a dress and biker boots while river wore jeans and an extremely baggy top to hide her bump as best she could.

“Guys, can we go to a cafe and get something to eat, im starving?” Clara asked already wondering off in the general direction of a few cafes and restaurants.

“That’s a great idea Clara, I’m rather hungry myself.” The Doctor agreed as he started to follow her. The Doctor turned around to see that his wife had wondered off in the other direction, “Aren’t you coming to get something to eat?” The Doctor asked loudly which caught a few people’s attention.

“I’ll catch you up sweetie, just want to go and get a few clothes first, I’ll be fine!” River shouted back noticing her husband’s worried face, ‘I mean what could possibly go wrong with shopping?’ River thought to herself as she made her way into a shop that specialised in everything baby.

The Doctor had given river his cash card that could never run out of money so naturally River thought it would be rude not to take advantage of it. She quickly grabbed a large basket and went over to the maternity clothes section.

After ten minutes she had quite a wide variety of clothes ranging from different style tops to different styles of jeans and trousers; none of which she could picture herself in. River grabbed a few more items before making her way to the changing rooms.

On her way to the changing rooms she stumbled into the baby accessories section. As River looked around her hearts swelled with unconditional love for her unborn child. River looked around until her eyes were drawn to something that she couldn’t resist getting; a dark blue baby grow saying ‘I love my Daddy!’     

River had that light and fluffy feeling building up in her stomach as she got into the changing rooms and whipped off her top and just stared at herself in the mirror in amazement at how quickly her baby was growing inside her. After a minute or two, River pulled herself together and tried on all the clothes and was pleased that most of them fitted her although none of them suited her.

River was deep in thought about the future and so she was not looking where she was going. River stepped out of the changing room and straight into another woman. “Sorry.” River muttered as she tried to step pass but couldn’t because the woman wouldn’t move. River had been looking at the floor but after realising that the woman hadn’t moved she finally looked up at the woman about to ask her what her problem was when her blood ran cold.

There standing right in front of her was Madame Kovarian along with two silences on either side of her.

River quickly backed up into the changing room and went for her gun and her vortex manipulator and felt her heart skip a beat. “Oh no.” River said barely audible as she realised how bad this situation had got so quickly.

“My, my, melody pond, Look how you’ve grown,” Madame Kovarian said slow and deliberate, “You know Melody, you really are fools; you and your husband, for actually believing that what your mother did would kill me, We’ve still been keeping tabs on you and, well...” Madame Kovarian looked down at River’s stomach, “You certainly played right into our hands, didn’t you?” Madame Kovarian commented before stepping aside so one of the silences could get closer to her with what looked like a sedation injection.

“NO, NO, you can’t do this!” River shouted at them desperately, “Help!” River screamed over and over again but it was no use.

All Madame Kovarian did was stand there and smile as she saw river’s body finally go limp as she fell into a deep sleep.    

Before the Doctor had heard her screams he felt something was wrong through their weak telepathic Time-lord connection but when he did hear her terrified scream it was all the confirmation he needed.

He was too late.

The Doctor burst into the maternity shop like a tornado and after quickly running a scan of the whole shop using his sonic screwdriver to find that his wife was not there he quickly ran around asking everyone if they had seen a woman with ridiculously curly blonde hair. When every answer came back as no, the Doctor feared the worst, already knowing that the silence was at work.

Wasting no more time, the Doctor ran back to the TARDIS with Clara on his heels. The Doctor was shaking with anger showing a side that Clara had never seen before.

Clara walked over to the Doctor and put a hand carefully on his shoulder, “Hey, we’re going to get her back Doctor, I have faith in you and I know she does too.” Clara said gently trying to provide comfort for the ancient warrior.

“It’s my entire fault, everything Clara, all mine, I promised River I would protect her and our baby and I can’t even do that!” The Doctor’s anger slowly faded away which was quickly replaced by sorrow and guilt.

“Hey, I told you that we’re going to get her back Doctor, but you have to be strong, for her sake.” Clara told him firmly as he started to pull himself together as she tried to keep her own doubts at bay and be strong for all of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

No one got much sleep that night on the TARDIS; Clara was too busy worrying about the Doctor and the Doctor was too busy worrying about his wife and unborn child.

The Doctor grew impatient.

He worked day and night trying to track down his vanished wife; every time he thought he was one step closer he came to a dead end.

Eight weeks had gone by without finding a single trace; this is when he decided they needed another expert on the case.  “Clara, this is important, I need to go and pick someone up and when he comes back it’s more than likely he’s going to hit on you,” the Doctor paused, “Don’t fall for it” the Doctor warned.

The Doctor wore River’s vortex manipulator around his wrist and he set the co-ordinates for Cardiff, Torchwood. The Doctor was gone in a flash of smoke and after a minute returned to a different spot in the console room with a tall and very handsome man holding onto the Doctor’s arm.

As soon as they were fully materialised the Doctor was running down the TARDIS corridor with both Clara and this strange man running after him.

“Doctor, are you going to tell me what’s going on or are you going to make me guess?” The tall man shouted as they went round a corner and into a large room. Clara noticed that the young gentleman had a faint, unusual American accent. 

“Doctor, aren’t you going to quickly introduce us?” asked Clara politely eying the stranger.

“Err, right, yes, Clara this is Captain Jack Harkness, he used to travel with me a long time ago.” The Doctor told her quickly.

As soon as they had got into the room, Captain Jack had stopped stock-still looking around the room in amazement.  The room was circular and every inch of wall space had pictures and posters of River. There were several tables joined together in the centre of the room which were covered in maps of different planets and different solar-systems.

“I told you Doctor, you have to stop stalking women!” Jack commented with a laugh as he carried on looking around the room although his smile faltered when he met the Doctor’s eyes. “Okay then, who is she?” Jack asked wanting to know why the Doctor had brought him hear but gathered it had something to do with this woman.

The Doctor’s face paled as he began the story. “She’s my wife Jack; she’s pregnant with my baby and is human with Time-lord DNA.” The Doctor looked down at his feet not being able to meet anyone’s eyes but felt Jack’s widen in either shock or surprise or maybe even both.

“Her parents are my previous companions, she was conceived in the TARDIS which is what gives her the Time-lord+Human DNA. River was snatched at birth by a woman and a group of aliens that called them- selves the Silence. River was trained and conditioned to kill me but instead we fell in-love. Now she has been kidnapped by the same beings that plan to steal our baby and turn it against me.” The Doctor finished as a tear escaped his eye and he felt like his hearts were going to break in longing for her.

Captain Jack looked dumb-struck, “Oh Doctor, I’m so sorry,” Jack paused; “We’re going to get her back so let’s get to work.” Jack said with enthusiasm trying to get everyone’s spirits up.

Just like that, Jack had taken charge ordering them about. “Right Clara, bring us coffee, we’re going to need it. Doctor, get me every single map you can find and tell me everything you know about the Silence.”

13 hours later.

The Doctor knew it was a good idea to get Jack involved; he always knew he could count on him; he was so efficient. Jack had got further along with finding River in last 12 hours than the Doctor had in the last eight weeks. The Doctor thought miserably, ‘I don’t deserve River; she needs someone like Jack who can protect her and live up to his promises.”

The idea flew into the Doctor’s brain fast and hard. “I’ve got it!” The Doctor exclaimed making both Clara and Jack jump out of their skin. The Doctor had a wide smile stretching fully across his face although he was angry with himself for not realising it sooner.

“What Doctor, what is it?” Clara and Jack asked in unison confused at the Doctor’s sudden outburst of energy.

“Well...” The Doctor began, “because me and river have had, err, erm, for want of a better word, shenanigans...” The doctor said awkwardly as a light blush crept onto his cheeks, “River and I have this bond, its sort-of a telepathic bond that Time-lords share when they have, well, you know...” The Doctor trailed off once again.

Clara crossed her arms in front of her chest, fed-up with the Doctor taking so long to explain what he was thinking, “For God’s sake Doctor, we know you two have slept together, she’s pregnant! Just tell us what this bond means!” Clara said exasperated.

The Doctor’s smile beamed as he tapped her lightly on the nose before carrying on, “Well you see, our bond is only weak because she isn’t full Time-lord but it’s still there and I reckon it’s even stronger now she’s in trouble. If I’m lucky, and I’m feeling pretty lucky, I might just be able to contact her and sense where she is!” The Doctor told them extremely excited.

The Doctor pushed Clara and Jack out into the corridor before firmly locking the door demanding he had peace and quiet so he could fully concentrate. The Doctor then sat cross-legged on the floor and shut his eyes.

In his head he pictured everything about his wife; He pictured her crazy beautiful hair that danced in the wind, He pictured her beautiful eyes that captured the colours of the ocean. He pictured her in his arms as she fell asleep as he comforted her and kept her nightmares at bay, He pictured her voice that always sent a shiver down him and caused his hearts to skip a beat, He pictured his voice calling out to her in his mind.

He reached her.

The Doctor could feel her in his mind: scared, no terrified and alone. The Doctor could sense she was sleeping but not through free-will. River was dreaming about him and their child and the Doctor could see the whole dream with perfect clarity. Their child was beautiful, a daughter just like the Doctor had imagined. She had long dark ringlets trailing down her back and was already quite tall. The three of them were walking through a forest; he was on one side holding their child’s hand while River was holding the other. They were all laughing and smiling and joking around. The Doctor smiled as he saw a river in the distance and remembered, ‘the only water in the forest is the river.’ This meant that in her dream they were in the Gamma forest.

“River...” The Doctor’s thoughts echoed desperately trying to get through to his sleeping wife.

“Doctor, is that you?” The Doctor heard river’s shaky thoughts.

“It’s okay River, It’s the telepathic bond, I’m coming for you as fast as I can but you need to be strong for me, River can you do that?” The doctor’s thoughts asked pleadingly.

“Doctor, I feel like I’m falling, I’m slipping away, Doctor, I can’t hold on...” River’s thoughts echoed back to the Doctor’s mind as he felt her being awakened and in pain. He knew what that pain was. They had woken her because she was ready to give birth.

The Doctor opened his eyes feeling a new anger rise up inside him.  ‘They’re causing me to miss the birth of my child and that is just not on.’ he practically growled out loud.

“Jack I know where she is; grab your gun because you’re going to need it...” The Doctor shouted and not long after that Jack and Clara came bursting through the doors.

“How do you know where she is? Did it work?” Clara asked eagerly.

The Doctor took a moment to answer by clearing his throat before speaking up, “Yes, I managed to get hold of her, I managed to tell her to be strong and I can just about sense where she is in the universe...” The Doctor trailed off in fear that he is too late.

“Why am I sensing there is a ‘but’ coming?” Jack asked smiling at the Doctor to reassure him so he could tell the full story.

“I told her to be strong and then they woke her up from being sedated and is now currently giving birth to our child alone and she is terrified that they are going to take it away, So, come on, let’s move.” The Doctor finished with determination in his voice although anger was still bubbling through.

“Clara, you need to stay here, this is going to be dangerous and shooting is going to be involved, I asked Jack to come because he can’t die, stay here and guard the TARDIS, get the med-bay ready for when we bring back River, _and the baby_ ,” The Doctor paused for effect showing just how determined he really was, “and I will be bringing them both back.”

* * *

 

Meanwhile, River was just waking up to a sterile white room that hurt her eyes. River suddenly panicked but was in restraints as she saw Madame Kovarian come into vision.

“Ah, Melody Pond, so good of you to finally join us!” Kovarian said with a sarcastic tone to her voice.  “Poor little Melody, what a useless husband you have, you know you have been here for two months and he hasn’t even bothered to come and save you,”  Kovarian said in a patronizing voice that sent chills down River’s spine. “How does it feel to know that no one loves you enough to come rescue you, not even your husband and the father of your child?” Kovarian asked taunting her further. Kovarian sighed before carrying on tormenting her, “The universe will be such a better place once the Doctor’s own child kills him one way or another.” Kovarian sniggered.

River didn’t and couldn’t do anything however she knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to punch and kick and strangle her but couldn’t because of the restraints so she did the next best thing. River spat at Kovarian hitting her straight in the face. Kovarian was so shocked that she lashed out striking river right across her face so hard that she was certain it was going to leave a mark. That’s when it happened.

River felt a sharp pain in her stomach which made her want to be sick and then felt a big contraction which made her gasp. “No, no this can’t be happening; I’m not due for another two and a half months!” River gasped between yet another contraction.

“Oh Dear melody, did you not realise how long you had been here? Oh well, little one’s on its way...” Kovarian drawled. River remembered her mum telling her that that had been exactly what Kovarian had told her when she was giving birth.

* * *

The TARDIS landed in a small deserted room which didn’t have much else in. The Doctor marched out of the TARDIS gripping his sonic-screwdriver firmly; Jack stepped out following the Doctor with what looked like a large and long 31st century gun slung over his shoulder and a small 21st century gun in his hand.

They both stepped out of the small room into a long corridor, as the Doctor did a scan for River he worked out she was in the furthest room away. As they began running down the corridor the silence started appearing out of the shadows but Jack soon took care of them with his multiple guns. 

The Doctor ran down the corridor, knowing that Jack was more than capable of taking on the silence; he burst through the doors to where River was and stopped dead.

“River...” The Doctor murmured.


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11: **

“...River.” The Doctor murmured from inside the doorway where River was being held captive. River was lying, tied down by her legs, on a small bed clutching their tiny baby in her arms protectively whilst crying. She had multiple large bruises covering her face and her left eye was swollen shut. “River, what have they done to you?” The Doctor asked quietly in disbelief as he took a couple of steps towards his wife and child.

The Doctor only took a couple of steps because as soon as he started moving towards her she started shaking her head trying to stop him from getting any closer to him. “I am so sorry, River.” The Doctor begins but is cut off by her.

“No Doctor, it’s okay, it’s too late though, and you need to leave, just get out of here!” River pleaded with great urgency in her voice.

“Don’t be stupid, I’m not going anywhere without my wife and child.” The Doctor told her firmly.

 The Doctor almost growled when he saw Madame Kovarian step out from her hiding place laughing at the two of them.

“Can’t you see this is a trap, you stupid idiot?” River shouted at her husband with anger and sorrow simmering inside her.

Kovarian had a smug smile as she walked into the middle of the room so both the Doctor and River could see her. “Oh Doctor, what a naughty boy you have been to poor Melody Pond.” Kovarian started taunting him causing the Doctor to clench his fists and jaw.

“Get away from her now.” The Doctor snarled causing an impossibly low rumble to flow up from his throat.

“Oh honestly Doctor, I should be thanking you,” Kovarian paused for a heartbeat, “You have given us such a beautiful weapon; how ironic it is that it’ll be your own child that will finally be the death of you!” Kovarian mocked him.

The Doctor was growing incredibly angry and infuriated by this woman, “when will you realise that you can’t make a weapon out of a child?” The Doctor questioned Kovarian.

That was when the Doctor heard it for the first time; the cry of his baby.

That was all it took for his fatherhood instincts to kick in. He could feel the anger coursing through his veins fuelling his determination that was rising up from his hearts that was about to boil over.

  The Doctor took a step closer to his wife and baby and smiled, “Okay, I get that this is all a trap, but do you know what I see?” The Doctor paused with a smug face, “I see a massive flaw in it.” The Doctor took three more steps closer to River and saw Kovarian’s face pale.

Kovarian, confused at what the Doctor was insinuating, replied, “And what would that be?”

The Doctor smiled, glad he had confused her which meant that he knew more than her for once. “If you value your life and you dream of seeing tomorrow then there are three things you never ever put in a trap.” The Doctor roared.

“And what are they, Doctor?” Kovarian asked still not willing to back down to the mad-man.

“You Never Ever put me, my wife and captain Jack Harkness in the same trap together.” The Doctor shouted as his anger finally exploded within him.

As soon as the last word was out, there was an explosion in the corridor and in the space of three seconds Captain Jack was in the room, had shot all the silence in sight and had Madame Kovarian pinned up against a wall with his gun. The Doctor had locked the door so no one else could come in and disturb them and was Undoing River’s restraints while she held their baby close to her chest for its own protection.  

The Doctor held his sonic-screwdriver up in the air and signalled for the TARDIS. After a few moments they heard the whirring and wheezing noise which could only have been the beloved TARDIS as is materialised in the corner of the room. The Doctor held his fingers up and snapped them as the doors swung open. 

“This is for hurting my Best friend’s wife.” Jack snarled at Kovarian. He then jabbed her hard in the stomach with his gun, winding her, she fell to the floor like a piece of crumpled up paper.

Jack wasn’t finished.

“This is for stealing her at birth and trying to get her to kill my best friend.” Jack shouted at her through rage. He then kicked her in her ribs making sure he had defiantly broken a couple.

Jack still wasn’t finished.

And this is for trying to take their child and planning to turn it against them.” Jack spat at her before taking a couple steps away, aiming his gun at her head and pulled the trigger.

Jack checked to make sure she was dead before walking over to where the Doctor and River were.  “Thank you.” The Doctor said simply to Captain Jack.

The Doctor managed to pry the baby away from River’s arms and passed it to Jack. Without hesitation the Doctor picked up River and carried her into the TARDIS, careful not to press down on any of her bruises.

The Doctor couldn’t believe how weak and frail she was. The Doctor could only imagine what they might have done to her and it terrified him to the core.

The Doctor headed straight to the med-bay as Jack followed close behind carrying the baby while the Doctor prayed for a miracle.   


	12. Chapter 12

  **Chapter 12:**

As the Doctor lay River down on the bed, he waved his screwdriver up and down her body. After a few moments he was relieved to see that she had no permanent damage and all she needed was lots of rest. The Doctor was also happy to know that all her cuts and bruises on her face and down her arms were superficial and would heal in a week or two.

“Doctor, quick, check our baby is ok.” River said weakly, barely being able to keep her eyes open through exhaustion but still managed to get her sense of urgency across.

The Doctor quickly waved his screwdriver down the baby before smiling at his wife, “its okay River, our daughter is perfect.” The Doctor told her with great love and affection.

River gave the Doctor a small smile before succumbing to sleep that seemed to over-power her. The Doctor laid their baby in his, River’s and now their daughter’s cot before slowly walking out of the room shutting the door as quietly as he could.

Clara was asleep in her bedroom and so the Doctor, not feeling tired, made his way into one of the living rooms where he knew Jack was.

The Doctor sat down on a sofa opposite Jack and could feel the tension in the air. “Soooo...” The Doctor said trying to break the silence between them knowing the Jack must have a lot of questions for him, now that everything had calmed down, they could actually have a proper catch-up.

“So, how long have you had this face on for?” Jack asked not being able to word it any better.

The Doctor chuckled at Jack’s question but answered it anyway, “the last time you saw me, when you were in that space bar, I was...” The Doctor paused not sure the best way to put it, “I was sort of on a farewell tour, I regenerated not long after seeing you.” The Doctor looked back on the memory as a lump rose in his throat.

“What about Rose, Did you go and see her?”  Jack asked softly seeing the pain that flashed across The Doctor’s face as he looked back on his memories.

“Yes, she was the last one I saw, I saw her before she met me on new year’s eve, a couple months later and she would be in time and space with yet another version of me.” The Doctor laughed half-heartedly trying to hide the sadness and grief he was feeling. “I told her that she was going to have a really good year.” The Doctor smiled as he remembered the smile that put on her face.

“Doctor, do you still love her?” Jack asked bluntly although he already knew what answer he would get.

The Doctor sighed. “A version of me loves her, the version that had adventures with her, the version that she fell in love with.” The Doctor finished slowly as he suddenly became interested in his hands and wouldn’t bring himself to look at Jack.

Jack nodded his head at the Doctor in understanding and in agreement. Jack, deciding to try and lighten the mood and atmosphere, asked about Clara. “So what’s so special about Clara then?” Jack asked curiously with a twinkle in his eye.   

 “She is certainly unique Jack, I have already met two different versions of her, of which I witnessed die, she is an impossible girl but she doesn’t even know it.” The Doctor paused as he saw Jack’s eyes widen in surprise, “But she has been amazing, she really has, she was there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on and she never once judged me.” The Doctor finished, smiling as he thought about the impossible girl.

“Wow.” Jack said astonished but quickly recovered, “So, is she single?” Jack asked innocently although his face betrayed him as he smirked.

“Oh for God’s sake Jack!” The Doctor exclaimed.

 “Hey, there are two women on the TARDIS, one is taken and has a child, so you can’t expect me not to try it on with the other!” Jack quickly tried to defend himself that made both the Doctor and him roll on the floor with laughter. “So seriously, is she taken?”Jack asked seriously although cracked up again laughing.

“Yes she is single, and yes you can try your moves on her but you’ll have to be careful ‘cause she’s a feisty one!” The Doctor warned with a smile spreading across his face.

“You know I’m glad you and River found each other, you look really good together, you deserve someone who can satisfy your... needs.” Jack trailed off with a knowing smile.

“Jack, our lives are back to front, I have already seen her die and I didn’t even know who she was at the time or how important she was to me.” The Doctor confessed to Jack as a mixture of sadness and guilt played across his face.

Jack shook his head at the Doctor, “For Christ sake Doctor, Are you travelling with anyone that you haven’t seen die yet are still alive?” Jack exclaimed with a scoff, “Look Doctor, if you have already seen her die you can’t change that because it’s happened creating a fixed point so stop being so damn pessimistic and make the most out of the days you have left with her!” Jack told the Doctor bluntly.

The Doctor was completely taken back by Jacks bluntness, “But...” the Doctor begun but was cut off by Jack.

“No Doctor, I don’t want to hear it, stop your moping about and go and comfort your dead-yet-alive wife and be there for her when she wakes up.” Jack told the Doctor almost in a strict-parent tone.

As the Doctor walked back down the corridor to check on River he thought to himself, ‘I can always count on Jack...’


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter 13: **

The Doctor had been waiting patiently for his wife to wake up. He was currently trying to keep their daughter asleep and quiet so she wouldn’t disturb River but when he saw his wife start to stir his heart leapt and a crocked smile spread across his face.

“Hey.” River said groggily as her eyes opened slowly, “How is she?” River asked already concerned for their daughter.

“She’s Fine, River, How are you feeling?” The Doctor asked softly as he carried their baby over and laid her in River’s arms knowing that she wanted to be close to her daughter.

“A little bit sore but otherwise fine, how long have I been asleep?” River asked as she looked down at the baby in awe.

The doctor hesitated before telling her the truth, “3 days...” The Doctor trailed off keeping his eyes fixed on their baby.

River was going to argue and tell the doctor that he should have woken her up sooner but resigned to the fact the her body did, in fact, need the rest and so she just nodded her head.

The Doctor gazed at his wife and baby and at how perfect they looked together. ‘How could she have ever thought that she wouldn’t be a good mum?’ The Doctor thought to himself. “River, I’m so sorry, you must hate me, I’m so sorry I broke my promises...” The Doctor trailed off as he sat down on the bed next to her.

“Doctor I don’t want to hear it.” River told The Doctor sharply shooting him a glance.

The Doctor wasn’t quite sure what she meant, “But River, I nearly lost both you and our baby, you must be so mad at me!” The Doctor reasoned.

River looked him in the eye as she smiled and her face softened, “Doctor, I always knew someone was going to take me at some point in my pregnancy, but I always knew you were coming for me, I knew that even before you told me telepathically”. River paused for a brief second, “I don’t care that you missed the birth, what matters is that your here for us _now_.”River finished, putting extra emphasis on the ‘now’ before looking back down at their beautiful baby girl.

The Baby had the Doctor’s nose but defiantly had River’s cheeky smile and eyes. “I bet she will end up with your gorgeous curly hair as well.” The Doctor told her as he smiled at River. 

The three of them shared a happy, comfortable silence before the Doctor perked up, lightening the mood. “River we need to name her!” The doctor said enthusiastically as he started saying all kinds of wacky names.

River gave the Doctor her famous eye-roll, “No doctor, she needs to be called something unique yet elegant, and her surname will have to be Song!” River told him with a smirk as she watched the Doctor fail at pouting.

“Her name needs to have a meaning, something spectacular.” River thought out loud as she was thinking about all different baby names, although none seeming to fit.

The Doctor nodded his head in agreement, “What about ‘Tahira-Hoshimi Song?” the Doctor asked, “‘Tahira’ means ‘pure’ in Arabic and ‘Hoshimi’ means ‘starlight’ in Japanese.” The Doctor informed River.

River smiled sweetly, “That’s a bit of a mouthful, Dear!” River laughed jokingly.

“Okay then, how about ‘Mitsuko Song’?” the Doctor asked, “that means child of the light in Japanese, Mitsy for short?” The Doctor asked, hoping to have more luck this time.

River smiled and shed a tear of happiness, “That’s perfect Doctor, because she will always be the child of the light and no one can ever change that.” River smiled.

     

Elsewhere on the TARDIS.

Captain Jack was sat in a dimly-lit room on a small loveseat next to Clara who had grabbed them a bottle of wine and the two of them were happily drinking and chatting away. 

“So what’s your story then?” Clara asked as she fidgeted in her place inching herself closer to Jack who noticed but didn’t say anything.

Jack chuckled for a moment working out the best way to tell her, “The Doctor used to have a companion called Rose, on one of their adventures they found me and we all travelled together for awhile.”Jack put it simply but it was obvious to Clara that wasn’t the whole story.

“Okay, yeah, I gathered that much, tell me the rest!” Clara said cheerily as she inched even closer to Jack and rested her hand on his knee as if to persuade him to carry on with the story.

“Well, we went on one adventure that was too dangerous involving the doctor’s worst enemy, he sent Rose home in the TARDIS but, instead of staying there, she knew she had to save the Doctor.” Jack paused.

“So what did she do?” Clara’s eyes widened, as she hung on to Jack’s every word.

“Rose looked into the heart of the TARDIS which nearly burnt her up but, for a short while, gave her powers as if she were a god. Rose killed all the Daleks and then brought me back to life. The doctor took the energy away from her which caused him to regenerate.” Jack paused briefly again as he remembered that day, “Ever since she brought me back from the dead I haven’t been able to die.” Jack finished with a smile although sadness threatened to take over.

Clara’s grip on Jack’s knee tightened, “Oh my stars, I had no idea.” Clara apologised for pushing Jack to tell her his story but needn’t have bothered as, before she knew it, he had wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her in while his other hand was running through her hair. Clara didn’t fight it; in fact she did much the opposite. Clara leant into Jack and wrapped her hand around his neck until their lips crashed together. Clara softly moaned into his mouth while he begged her entrance with his tongue to which she kindly allowed.  

Realising that the Doctor could walk in on them at any second Clara quickly jumped up from where they were sitting, pulling Jack up at the same time, their lips not parting once. Clara knew that the bedroom Jack was staying in was quite far away however her one was just down the corridor, as she quickly pulled Jack towards the door Clara broke the bond their lips were holding, whispering seductively into his ear, “My room.”

Jack gulped slightly before nodding as he was pulled down the corridor in the direction of her bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

It was early hours of the morning before Clara’s bedroom door opened again as a very guilty looking Jack stepped out. “That was...” Jack begun but was cut off as Clara pressed him against the wall, once again, kissing him passionately.

“I know.” Clara replied looking up at him innocently although as a blush crept onto her cheeks it made her look like a naughty school girl. Clara went up on her tip-toes and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

“Clara, I need to go to my bedroom before the Doctor catches us!” Jack explained before she pulled him into a good-bye kiss. “The Doctor will be up soon and hopefully River will be too with the baby, I wonder what they’re going to call her?” Jack wondered before stepping out of her room fully.

Clara sighed, “Yeah, you’re right, you should probably go...” She trailed off quietly trying to look disappointed.

Jack smirked, “I’ll see you in a bit and you can meet me in my bedroom tonight!” Jack said with a cocky smile which caused Clara to blush even more. She gave Jack a light slap on his arm as he walked off and she stepped back into her bedroom, extremely tired after the events of the last couple of hours.

A few hours later and the Doctor and River woke up in their bedroom to hear Mitsy crying. The Doctor got out of bed straight away to see what her problem was but River quicker, already knew her different cries, she knew she was hungry.

The Doctor and River walked into the kitchen, with River cradling Mitsy, to find that Jack and Clara were already in there eating breakfast. River sat down with Mitsy at the table along with Jack and Clara while the Doctor set to work preparing breakfast for her.

Clara smiled as she saw the three of them come into the kitchen, “It’s so good to see you looking so well again River,” Clara smiled and then motioned to her and the baby, “You look so natural with her.”

“Have you picked a name yet?” Clara asked eagerly not being able to resist asking anymore as she started cooing at the little baby.

“Well, yes, yes we have,” River paused as she took a sip of her cup of tea the Doctor had just made her, “Clara, Jack, meet Mitsuko Song, or Mitsy for short,” River smiled, “It means child of the light in Japanese.” River smiled as she passed her daughter to Clara who took her eagerly, “the newest addition to our messed-up little family!” River smirked at the Doctor.

River expected him to come back with a clever one-liner but instead he was silent and had a sad smile on his face. “What’s the matter sweetie?” River asked as she stood up and walked over to her husband.

“River, you know we can’t raise her here, it’s just too dangerous.” The Doctor paused but was glad to see that River wasn’t angry; she just showed understanding through a small, strong smile. The Doctor explained what had to be done just to make sure she really did know what was going on, “River, you have to take her back to your apartment on earth, Raise her there where she will be out of harm’s way, and then maybe when she’s older we can all go on adventures together.” The Doctor pulled River into a gentle hug, “I promise I will come by and help as much as I can without drawing too much attention, and that’s one promise I will keep.” The Doctor whispered into her ear as he felt her nod her head slowly in agreement and understanding before resting it on his shoulder.

The Doctor took River’s hand and led her out of the kitchen and into the console room with Jack and Clara following carrying Mitsy.

As soon as they were in the console room the Doctor immediately started pulling levers and pressing buttons in his usual manner, however River did notice that he put the blue stabilisers on this time which made her smile.

After a few minutes she felt the TARDIS land and had to force herself to move, she knew this was the right thing to do, it was just going to be difficult at the start. ‘Rule 6: Don’t let him see the damage...’ River thought as she forced herself to smile.

River walked over to Clara who still had Mitsy and pried her away from her with a smile and a quick laugh. 

They all walked out of the TARDIS and into river’s small living room. Clara was the first person who went to her and hugged her awkwardly around Mitsy as well. “Take Care, River,” Clara gave her a weak smile, “And you better be good for your mummy!” Clara said to the baby kissing her lightly on the cheek.

 “Oh don’t think this is the last time you’ll be seeing me Clara!” River laughed, “Im going to need a babysitter for when I need some adult time or to just get away and shoot something!” River smirked as she winked at her.

“See you around River, good luck; you’re going to need it with that monster!” Jack laughed as he gave her a quick hug and a warm smile.

Clara and Jack went back into the TARDIS, sensing that the Doctor and river wanted a moment alone in private with their daughter to say goodbye.

The Doctor had just finished bringing River’s belongings out, as well as Mitsy’s cot, which he placed in the middle of the room for the time being not knowing where River would want it.

River handed Mitsy to the Doctor, who took her willingly. “Now Mitsy, you need to be a strong girl for me and mummy and you need to be extra good for your mum because she’s not going to have daddy to help her all the time. There may be times when I’m gone for quite a while but I’ll always come back because I love you and I love mummy, so it’s goodbye for now but not forever.” The Doctor spoke to her gently before kissing her forehead and laying her back in her cot for a nap.

The Doctor pulled River into a tender, loving embrace before running his hands through her amazing hair and pressing his lips to hers. River opened her mouth to him as their tongues danced around in their mouths. The Doctor broke away first instantly regretting it, “I’ll be back tomorrow.” The Doctor said with a small smile as he hugged his wife once more.

River knew he would be back to see her tomorrow from her point of view but she had no idea how much time might had passed from his point of view.

“I know dear, and until then, Goodbye Sweetie...” River trailed off as she pulled away and walked over to Mitsy who was starting to fuss.

“Until the next time...” The Doctor trailed off matching her tone, as he walked away from her and back into the TARDIS, as his eyes started to tear up.   


End file.
